The Lily and the Cresent
by stopdoopy
Summary: So Francis is pregnant with Sadik's child, France has a uteris that works so it all makes sense,non? This is their life of how things go throughout the pregnancy (I might quite sometime through this). France, though he hasn't realized it, has been in love with Turkey since he was the Ottoman the empire. Note:Ottoman empire is destroyed,I hate writing summarys, it gets better later.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story was born from a roleplay. It actualy is the roleplay except i copied it to word and changed the usernames we had to France and Turkey. I am France and my friend is Turkey. here's some backround info though incase you were wondering exactly why Turkey is at France's house :So on a post in out hetalia group on facebook we were all commenting, then it became boring and people stopped commenting so i thought 'hey, why not make france pregnant' so I chose turkey because i thought it would be interesting. so then we go through the whole ordeal of argueing how france got pregnant and then some stuff happened (everyone just baisicly went to the bar and the awesome part is that the bar serves nonalchoholic beverages that taste like alchohal we also went to japans house to steal his porn~) and then turkey came over to france's house. that's the baisic information. If you want to know something more specific then message me.

* * *

**France: **Turkey, I'm bored

**Turkey: **...what do you want me to do about it...? xP

**France:** Entertain me?

**Turkey:** what makes you think I'll do that...?

**France:** (Bitch, just entertain me - was thinking of putting that) because I carry your child o.e I don't know, just please? ~_~

**Turkey:** (Lolz Turkey would have probably bitch slapped you) *sigh* fine...

**France:** (yup, but you know... I'd probably end up liking it ;D) yay! ^_^

**Turkey: **(Hmmm shall we test that theory ...? :D) *facepalm* so what do you want me to do?

**France:** (sure XD idc :P) ...If I knew what to do to be entertained, would I ask you to entertain me?

**Turkey: **(Wonderful! *gets Turkey to slap you* well...?) -_- how about I knock your teeth in?

**France:** no! o_o (ah~)

**Turkey:**(Lol enjoyed it?) Damn... how about if I kicked you in the crotch?

**France:** (yes XD) no, that's not entertaining at all! It's just mean ;_;

**Turkey: **(Lol xD) oh...*shrugs* eh...

**France:** Turkey, you're a rather boring person arn't you?

**Turkey:** Aren't most people boring when they're bored

**France:** Well yes... so I guess you're bored as well?

**Turkey:** No, I'm bursting with joy and not-boredness -_-

**France:** XD nice, I think I know a way we can be entertained (somehow i have a feeling this is going to turn sexual and out of no where a random japan will just magically apear o.e)

**Turkey:** (Lolol I'm probably gonna show this to 'him' during school) *raises eyebrows even though its hidden behind the mask*

**France:** *sees mask lift up a little* I'll be back in a moment... *goes to room and pulls out trunk*

**Turkey:** I have a bad feeling about this ...

**France:** Oh? And why is that? *holds items behind back*

**Turkey:** *glares at whatever you're hiding* because this is you...

**France:** You're so mean Turkey! ;_;

**Turkey:** *lets creepy smile appear on face before tieing you up* but, I suppose you have a point XD

**Turkey:** *would facepalm if I could* -_- ... .life...

**France:** I should hang you up like a decoration... wonder what the others would say

**Turkey:** (Btw... Japan is watching us...from the vents. ._.) I swear to Allah once I get out of these, you'll be wishing you were never born!

**France:** (ok o.o) *stares at you* ...be glad I'm not doing somthing else

**Turkey:** (And apparently he has his computer with him cause he is constantly messaging said fact...) ...fuck you France ... AND NOT IN THAT WAY!

**France:** *laughs* you already did it that way anyways... hmm maybe i should get the toys though *thinks deeply about this* (heh... he would do that)

**Turkey:** (Lol ya he would ... ) *eye twitch* Toys? What is going through that sick mind of yours?

**France:** ...alot of stuff actualy... by the way *starts walking back to my bed room and rumages through trunk again* what should I cook for dinner?

**Turkey:** *mumbles* how about yourself ...?

**France:** okay one, that'd be painful and two it sounds sexual

**Turkey:** *would facepalm if I could* stop turning everything I say into something sexual!

**France:** it's not my fault, anyone except a child or Italy would think about it that way anyways *finds thing i'm looking for* FOUND IT!

**Turkey:** *glares* found what...?

**France:** oh, my dolpin ^_^ he's awesome, got him at sea world

**Turkey:** -_- ...France would you mind untieing me.. ?

**France: **yes, i mind it very much, you're a good decoration anyways *walks back over* see mr. blue? :D(dolphins name...)

**Turkey:** O.e France, untie me...

**France:** no; anyways, like i asked before, what the hell should I cook for dinner? *chucks mr. blue back in to the bedroom*

**Turkey:** How the hell should I know?

**France:** I don't know, because you're Turkey! That's a reason! You know what? We're fucking having soup then! o.e

**Turkey:** ...'we'?

**France:** yeah, I'm not letting you leave yet anyways ~_~

**Turkey:** -_- what exactly do you gain from this?

**France:** ...not really sure, company i guess

**Turkey:** *sigh* Maniak Deli...

**France: **Speak english...

**Turkey:** ...Retard...

**France: -_-**

**Turkey:** *snicker* you wanted me to say it in English

**France:** Sorry that I never get visitors -_- '

**Turkey:** Maybe if you were, well... less of a rapist?

**France:** think about this for a second, you can't just some how be born a pedo/rapist/pervert something happens that makes you those; isn't that correct?

**Turkey:** ...I suppose so... Is this going to turn out to be some kind of therapy session? Cause I warn you now, I am the LAST person you should be speaking to...

**France:** XD no, no therapy session :p

**Turkey:** *sigh* Thank Allah ...

**France:** oh, i see you don't like consoling others do you mask man?

**Turkey:** No, I don't... besides Japan ...

**France:** heh XD oh yeah...

**Turkey:** ...*sigh* considering I'm probably going to be here for a while, do you want to talk about this past event that made you a rapist ...?

**France:** And here i thought you didn't want to be a therapist

**Turkey:** I'm not, I just want to sit here and laugh at all your problems

**France:** heh, I don't really have problems

**Turkey:** ...-_- well aren't you special xP

**France: **mmm not really just positive i guess

**Turkey:** ... *sigh* you're weird ...

**France:** why yes, yes I am, so why do you wear a mask almost all the time?

**Turkey:** Uh, well... umm... hey look it's Mr. Blue!

**France:** ...Mr. blue can't just randomly swim out of rooms and tell me already

**Turkey:** (...during my research I found that Turkey and France ...and China ... were in a Gourmet Food Club together O.e but I have yet to find the real reason as to y he wears the mask... I may have to make one up... ) nooo reason...

**France:** (ah, that's fine :P ) There must be a reason otherwise you wouldn't be wearing it

**Turkey:** *sigh* I wear It as a sort of... protection

**France:** Oh, a protection of what? :O

**Turkey:** Well, without it I feel vulnerable ...

**France:** heh~ Turkey, you're less boring than I thought XD *takes your mask off and looks it over*

**Turkey:** (Lol I think it makes him seem smexier) *tries to cover face with my arms and realizes he can't**closes eyes instead* give it back France!

**France:** Come on open your eyes, it's good not to wear your mask everyonce in a while. Besides, if you don't open your eyes then how are you going to avoid me?

**Turkey:** ...Damn... fine, but NO comments! *slowly opens eyes*

**France:** *claps with a smile*

**Turkey:** (Consider it him being embarrassed of being exposed xD) *glares* shut up France xP

**France:** But I didn't say anything (heh)

**Turkey:** But you were thinking it! Ok, you have seen my face, now give me my mask back!

**France:** No~ it's nice to se yor face for once *throws mask somewhere in my room* so, what type of soup?

**Turkey:** ...*cursing you out in my mind* *sigh* i guess lintel is good...

-out of character- (wdf is lintel?)

-out of character- (lol its a type of bean...)

**France:** (oh...) okay then *walks in to kitchen and pulls out shiz to make it*

**Turkey:** (yep. i thought it was common O.o) *sits there wondering what to do* ... *whistles a turkish tune*

**France:** (...I don't really know soups :P) *does the soup making things*

**Turkey:** *looks around* *mumbles* for a rapist his house is pretty decent...

**France:** *laughs a little* ah, why thank you *adds linen beans in to the soup*

**Turkey:** (lol lintel... i dont think eating linen would be very good for your digestive system xD) -_- Its like you have the ears of a cat...

**France:** (yeah,,, XD) I think it's a good thing, besides what if someone like an old lady needs help and you have to have very good hearing to hear her?

**Turkey:** ... tell her to speak louder

**France:** ...the old lady talks quietly otherwise she hurts her throat o.e

**Turkey:** ...give her some medicine?

**France:** I don't have medicine really though ~_~

**Turkey:** but what if she was asking for medicine?

**France:** then I'd buy some and give it to her?

**Turkey:** and then her throat wont hurt anymore and she can speak louder

**France: **...this is all theoretical you know

**Turkey:** i know. and i am using my logic to solve said theory. which i have just done!

**France:** *puts spoon down and claps* the amazing turkey

**Turkey:** Thank you. And as reward for solving the theory; ...can i be untied now...?

**France:** sure and if you leave you're taking some of this soup because I can't eat it all by myself ._. *unties*

**Turkey:** thank god! *covers face with hat* now, where did you throw my mask?

**France:** not telling~ ^_^ besides it's in a place I think you'd rather not go

**Turkey:** damn it... Go get it!

**France:** no; your face is cute anyways, I don't see why you hide it

**Turkey:** *blushing behind the hat* because it shows emotions and weakness

**France:** and hiding is not? *stirs soup* come taste this, idk how it's suppossed to taste ._.

**Turkey:** ...Damn you France... *sigh* alright alright fine...but only for now... *puts hat back on top of head* you want me to taste it...?

**France: **Yes ^_^ *hands spoon*

**Turkey:** ...*prays its not poisoned* *takes a small bite*...this is actually pretty good...but it can use some more salt ...

**France:** (france is a magical cook XD) alright *adds a bit more salt and stirs it in*

**Turkey:** (Lol xD) ...how many years have you been cooking?

**France:** hmmm... since i was seven i think...

**Turkey:** *blinks* really? Why that young?

**France:** I just found it really interesting and fun I guess

**Turkey:** Really ...? Weird ...

**France:** *turns to look at Turkey*how is it so wierd mr. mask man?

**Turkey:** are you really going to call me that? -_-

**France:** mmm yes, I don't see why not too ^_^

**Turkey:** *sigh* is the soup ready?

**France:** mmm yeah *dishes up two bowls of soup and hands one to you*

**Turkey:** tesekurlar agbey. (can't do Turkish lettering with this keyboard -_-)

**France:** (ok XD idk what it means though :'D) I don't know turkish...

**Turkey:** (Lolz) *sigh* thank you elder... (now you do xD)

**France:** Oh... you're welcome o.o

**Turkey:** *shrugs* rough translation ...

**France:** Rough translations are better than nothing ~_~ anyways *sits down at table and begins to eat soup*

**Turkey:** ...*joins* *takes a bite* this is great ...

**France:** good, if it was bad then that'd suck; I still made too much though ._. give some to japan when you leave ~_~

**Turkey:** *nods* will do... I'm sure he would love it

**France:** by the way, how the hell is this going to work out?

**Turkey:** How is what going to work out?

**France:** What's the only thing keeping youfrom already hitting me?

**Turkey:** ummm...the child...

**France:** exactly, so how is this going to work out?

**Turkey:** ...im..not sure... i suppose we could switch? some days you watch the kid and some days i do...

**France:** okay sounds good for now

**Turkey:** Indeed. Though, i think we should keep the kid away from the other countries (besides Japan xD)...to avoid curroption..

**France:** especially away from america (holy shit that means my son was my doctor o.e - that was from comments, I might post later if you guys want em)

**Turkey:** ESPECIALLY from America...and Russia! (lol and the fact that you had England's twins doesnt scare you...?

**France:** (canada and america are twins?) and austria...

**Turkey:** (i believe so...) and Italy...

**France:** That might be tough o.e (heh... maybe england was the one who had my twins! bam didn't think of that did you?)

**Turkey:** (...that depends though...who tops?) true...well, as much as possible... NO GREECE

**France:** (...so not an awkward question) Why no Greece? o.o (doesn't know stuff...)

**Turkey:** (lol just asking, whoever is on bottom is the mother... which is why you're the pregnate one and not me xD) Cause i hate Greece!

**France:** (shut up XD) any reason why? o.e

**Turkey:** (XD) numerous, numerous resaons... 1) he tries to steal Japan from me. 2) we always fight.. and 3)...he escaped from me...

**France:** ._. that last one sounds just a tad bit odd XD

**Turkey:** -_- Shut up... he was once one of my prisoners

**France: **... heh

**Turkey:** -_- you're impossible...

**France:** hmmmm, no not really just in a perv thought procession today (yup, a perv thought procession...)

**Turkey:** when ARENT you?

**France:** at random times

**Turkey:** really now...? -_-

**France:** yup

**Turkey:** *sigh* ... i really do hope our kid doesnt end up perverted like you...

**France:** who knows what will happen XD

**Turkey:** you're right...we're the weirdest combination ever...

**France: **probably o.e ... (what country should it be?)

**Turkey:** (i have absolutly no idea... Albania? its in europe...) i wonder what the gender is...

**France:** could be either (now i need to see alll the countries in europe...)

( ) (xD) true...we'll know eventually...

**France:** (Albania... Denmark?) yup, I think after twelve weeks the doctor can tell though

**Turkey:** (Hmm how about if its a girl Albania and if its boy Denmark? ) but that's...how long from now? ._.

**France:** about eight weeks i think o.e (okay )

**Turkey:** O.e but that's so long from now... ( glad to have that solved. ._.)

**France:** (mhm) eh it's just two months ~_~ not very long at all actualy

**Turkey:** ...Do you not know me by now? I'm not a very patient person

**France:** ._. I know that very well

**Turkey:** ...you're thinking pervertedly again arent you?

**France:** no just remembering things

**Turkey:** of course you are...

**France:** ._. there's a reason why i know you're not patient ,

**Turkey:** ...and why is that...?

**France:** *glances at you* drunk, bar, sex

**Turkey:** ...we had sex at the bar...?

**France:** what, no XD

**Turkey:** oh..then shouldnt it go bar, drunk, sex?

**France:** well it should go bar,drunk, leave bar, sex

**Turkey:** ...i think it should be bar, drunk, leave bar, go to wherever the hell we had sex, sex

**France:** place,car,bar,drunk,leave bar,car,go to where we had sex (so a house most likely),sex, sleep, something

**Turkey:** place, car, road, bar, drink, drunk, leave bar, car, road, house, bedroom (assuming it was...), sex, sleep, wake up with no memory

**France:** pretty complete ~_~ oh yeah, also getting pregnant o.e

**Turkey:** that to... o.e ...are you sure you're not a girl?

**France:** I'm positive I'm not a girl Turkey

**Turkey:** ...maybe you're both...?

**France:** Well I don't have boobs or a vagina, just a uteris that works so I don't know

**Turkey:** ...maybe you have REALLY flat boobs ._.

**France:** no... maybe you're the one with extremely flat boobs o_o

**Turkey:** im not the pregnat one here! besides, you have to breast feed somehow right?

**France:** Well I don't have to, there's formula and like hell I would breast feed -_-

**Turkey: **...so you want our kid to be dumb?

**France:** ...no...

**Turkey:** then you have to breast feed, it helps the brain

**France:** Turkey you don't understand how wierd that's going to be

**Turkey:** *shrugs* so?

**France:** I do not want to get turned on by my own child -_-

**Turkey:** ...THATS what you're thinking about?

**France:** yes

**Turkey:** *facepalm*...pedo...

**France:** I'm saying that i DON'T want to be turned on by our child

**Turkey:** France, if women aren't turned on, then you should be fine...

**France:** STOP COMPARING MY TO A LADY ALREADY! it's wierd :(

**Turkey:** *shrugs* cant help it

**France:** o.e how so?

**Turkey:** because...you're so comparable to a woman

**France:** ...how?

**Turkey:** let's see...you can get pregnat like a lady... you can breast feed like a lady... you always take bottom like a lady...french is the language of love...wich only ladies like xD

**France:** you shut up Q_Q I'm not a lady :(

**Turkey:**prove it xP

**France:** how am I to prove it?

**Turkey:** if you werent a lady you would know how! (shit that sounds perverted)

**France:** Well I think I know one way ~_~

**Turkey: ***blinks* really?

**France:** yes

**Turkey:**And how is that?

**France:** flashing

**Turkey:** O_O i think im good...

**France:** then how am i to prove that i'm a man?

**Turkey:** ummmm some other way?

**France:** -_- just tell me i'm fucking sick of guessing stuff

**Turkey:** ...I don't know...go flash germany! then he can tell me

**France:** okay XD

**Turkey:** ...i am going to forward Germany's message to you...

**France:** okay...

**Turkey:** hey france says he is a guy he flashed me but i still say he is a girl xDDD

**France:** ... someones going to die~ ...YOU FUCKING LIAR!

**Turkey:** what do you mean?

**France:** germany didn't say that!

**Turkey:** ...i read you the text...

**France:** Germany is a bastard -_-

**Turkey:** *pats ur head* there there... its no one's fault that you're like a girlxD

**France:** Turkey shut the fuck up *slaps hand away*

**Turkey:** *snickers* cursing now, are we?

**France:** yes, though I could have sworn that i cursed earlier as well

**Turkey:** yes, but it's starting to become more frequent

**France:** so?

**Turkey:** *shrugs* nothing

**France:** ._.

**Turkey:** ...*pokes face*

**France:** *gets more soup* ...woah... you remind me of phantom of the opra now o.e

**Turkey:** ...i do...? how did that come up?

**France:** thought about your mask

**Turkey:** ah...about that, when can i have it back?

**France:** Turkey you're like a puzzle ._.

**Turkey:** ...is this your way of flirting with me...?

**France:** no, if I was flirting it'd be way more obvious XD you should know that ~_~

**Turkey:** indeed i should... -_-

**France:** hmmm, were you perhaps hoping that i was flirting?~

**Turkey:** pffffft nooooo why would i?

**France:** ah, who knows ^_^

**Turkey:** *raises eyebrow* i have a feeling you do

**France:** how should i know why you'd want me to flirt with you? there could be multiple reasons

**Turkey:** who says i want you to flirt with me...?

**France:** and who says you don't? That question can go both ways

**Turkey:** ...damn...well i dont xP

**France:** heh

**Turkey:** *glares* what ...?

**France:** nothing really

**Turkey:** Oh... *looks down at empty plate* ... *takes plate to the sink*

**France:** (how the hell is it an empty plate if we ate soup? o,e) leaving?

**Turkey:** (Idk how you would put it xP) *shrugs* I suppose I'll stay a little longer ... besides, my mask is still here... somewhere ...

**France:** hah, it's in my room :P

**Turkey:** ...fuck... maybe I should just leave without it... I think I have a spare at home... but I don't want to walk that entire distance without my mask...

**France:** that's a bit cold... I was just going to give it back when you left but now I might not -_-

**Turkey:** (Apparently there's already a Denmark ._.) ...how would you have given it back if I was gone ..?

**France:** I meant right before you left o.e (damn it)

**Turkey:** Ah... *shrugs* *stares at the door to your room* dare I risk it...?

**France:** why are you asking me? o.e

**Turkey:** How do you know I wasn't talking to myself? xP

**France:** I don't ._. either way you got an answer

**Turkey:** ...*sigh* I may as well... besides, it can't be that bad... right..?

**France:** I don't think so ~_~

**Turkey:** Alright then! *opens door and enters room*

**France:** see it's not the bad -room is actualy pretty neat and clean-

**Turkey:** *blinks* wow...

**France:** What did you think it'd be filled with things about sex? ._.

**Turkey:** Yes. ._.

**France:** ...well that's a logical guess atleast...

**Turkey:** *looks around* now where is it?

**France:** not really sure i just kind of threw it in here o.e

**Turkey:** then it should be on the floor right...? *searches* i dont see it anywhere...

**France:** Are you kidding me? -searches other areas of room- what the fuck... :(

**Turkey:** ...It couldnt just disappeared! are you sure it landed in here...?

**France:** positive D: ._. your mask is playing hide and go seek i asume

**Turkey:** ...fuck... *facepalm*

**France:** -searches in every fucking place even the bed, trunk, closet and bathroom- ...your mask is a bitch

**Turkey:** indeed -_- *continues searching*

**France:** well i'm just going to take a nap, you do whatever *slides in to bed* ...FUCKING MASK! :( *pulls it out from end of covers and holds it out*

**Turkey:** ...HOW?

**France:** I don't know! It's a creepy mask now o.o

**Turkey: ***takes mask and puts it on* well thank you for finding it...

**France:** yup o.e

**Turkey:** hmmm..*poke*

**France:** what? ~_~

**Turkey:** I'm bored

**France:** then what do you want to do? -_-

**Turkey:** i dont know...entertain me?

**France:** *looks at you and laughs* this is like a situation we had earlier XD hmm, wanna play mario kart?

**Turkey:** ...what is mario kart?

**France:** oh it's a video game where you race little character people and hit people with turtle shells and other various items as you drive

**Turkey:** ...as stupid as is sounds...sure!

**France: **okay then XD *sets up... wii*

**Turkey:** *blinks*

**France:** *hands you controller* the 2 is to go, 1 is for brakes and the B is to throw items and you steer by moving the controller

**Turkey:** ...moving the controller...? like this? *wacks you in the head with it*

**France:** Ow! *holds head* no! q_q

**Turkey:** oh...like this then? *jabs you in the side with it*

**France:** just put it down already , *rubs side*

**Turkey:** *snickers* but what if i dont want to?

**France:** Just put it down Q_Q

**Turkey:** *sigh* fine fine *puts down*

**France:** good

**Turkey:** yeah yeah...

**France:** ._. we're not doing anything if you freaking hurt me

**Turkey:** *shrugs* you said i had to move it...

**France:** wait what?

**Turkey:** in order to steer. you never explained HOW to move it...

**France: **like this *shows* now try it without hitting me ,

**Turkey:** ...*does the motion* like this...?

**France:** yes *claps hands*

**Turkey:** *rolls eyes*

**France:** ready to play?

**Turkey:** sure!

**France:** -picks toad and red turtle dude- your turn mask man

**Turkey:** *rolls eyes* ... *picks bowser and mario*

**France:** ...you're definatly going to lose now *starts race*

**Turkey:** *speeds forward and is currently in third place*

**France:**...you're doing better than I expected...

**Turkey:** *shrugs* maybe it's my epic ski-*crashes to the side* shit

**France:** you were saying? XD

**Turkey:** Shut up! xP *continues back on the road* what place are you?

**France:** first ^_^

**Turkey:** O.e FUCK. *kicks peach off the road* Move it blondie!

**France:** heheh I hate that bitch when she puts up her hearts, she can use whatever gets thrown at her :(

**Turkey:** thats stupid, they're just hearts...*back in third place, almost second*

**France:** ._. i guess hearts are badass then

**Turkey:** ...seriously...? *uses a shell on yoshi*

**France:** well if they let you use random items that hit you then yes o.e *uses mushrooms*

**Turkey:** *second place* i supose...but hearts?

**France:** Don't ask me why Japan designed it that way *throws 3 green turtles back*

**Turkey:** HELL NO! *dodges* *throws a shell forward*

**France:** heh *blocks shell with banana*

**Turkey:** O.e *moves around banana* *gains a canon thingy* what does this do...?

**France:** it drives for you for a while

**Turkey:** ...*activates*

**France:** crap crap crap crap crap crap cra- *gets knocked sideways* DAMN IT!

**Turkey:** YES! xDD

**France:** *hits you with red turtle after cannon dude dies*

**Turkey:** DAMN IT Dx *activates star thingy*

**France:** not the fucking star!

**Turkey:** yes the fucking star! xD

**France:** damn it! *uses golden mushroom to avoid you*

**Turkey:** *throws shell at you*

**France:** *spinds round and falls off edge of course* -_-

**Turkey:** ...*laughing* xD im begining to like this game

**France:** i see

**Turkey:** *pats your head*

**France:** wierdo *hits you with green turtle*

**Turkey:** how am i the weird on-SHIT

**France:** heheh

**Turkey:** *throws shell at you*

**France:** God damn it *falls off course again* ._.

**Turkey:** xD how many laps left...?

**France:** one

**Turkey:** wonderful... *can see the finish line* yes! xD

**France:** no! ,

**Turkey:** *passes finish line* xDD yeeees

**France:** no _

**Turkey:** That, has made my day ^^

**France:** *puts head in hand* somehow i find that a bit sad Turkey

**Turkey:** *blinks* how

**France:** nevermind i don't really know

**Turkey:** *shrugs* ok then! ...*poke*

**France:** why are you poking me?

**Turkey:** *shrugs* its amusing...?

**France:** okay then...

**Turkey:** ...*poke* xD

**France:** *pokes back*

**Turkey:***pouts* *poke**poke*

**France:** what are you pouting for? It's only fair i get to poke you back *pokes*

**Turkey:** *shrugs* still... *poke*

**France:** *poks back*

**Turkey:** *pokes tummy*

**France:** *backs up a bit*

**Turkey:** ...*pokes tummy again*

**France:** hey stop that *backs up again*

**Turkey:** why? *pokes again*

**France:** it's just wierd *blocks stomache with hands*

**Turkey:** ...*pokes side*

**France:** sdgewr *jerks away from spot and falls on floor* -_-

**Turkey:** ...are you ticklish...?

**France:** yes o.o why? _

**Turkey:** ...*evil smirk*

**France:** Turkey please don't ,

**Turkey:** But what if i want to?

**France:** If you do I'll probably A. pucnh you B. throw up on you or C. flail around on the ground ._.

**Turkey:**... *pulls out cell, sets to record and balances on the table* this way...it'll all be worth it. *looks at you* now then...


	2. Chapter 2

**France: **IF YOU FREAKING TOUCH ME I WILL RAPE YOU TURKEY!

**Turkey: **...uke can never rape the seme...

******France: **Not true

**Turkey:** what makes you say that?

**France:** lots of things...

**Turkey:** liiiiiike?

**France:** ._. why should I have to say? This isn't some therapy session

**Turkey:** ...*shrugs* then i can just go straight to tickling! ^^ *pins you to the floor*

**France:** You know... you should have tooken my warning *leans up and kisses you*

**Turkey:** *eyes widen* -thinks- well shit...

**France:** *looks in to your eyes* -thinks- just get the fuck off me already before somthing else happens

**Turkey:** *breaks kiss* why...?

**France:** well why not pretty boy? besides, you could think of it as an act of desperation to get you off me if you like, i honestly don't give a damn

**Turkey:** ...did you just call me pretty boy ...?

**France:** mhm, didn't i already say your face was cute as well? why is it such a shock

**Turkey:** O.e I don't DO cute. *pokes tummy* or pretty *poke*

**France: ***wriggles around* stop that! fine you know what? You're sexy, better? now stop poking me!

**Turkey:** *pause* I suppose.. *idea pops into head* *smirk* wanna play a game ...?

**France:** umm what type of game? o_o

**Turkey:** *pulls out box of pocky*

**France:** oh that game XD

**Turkey:** *smirk* had another game in mind ...? I'm open for suggestions

**France:** mmm not really

**Turkey:** Alright then. *opens package and pulls one out*

**France:** clear about the rules?

**Turkey:** Idk.. the that chickens out loses? ._. Anything else?

**France:** I don't think so

**Turkey:** Great. *puts the tip of one end in my mouth* (that sounds so wrong xD)

**France:** (very XD) *opens my mouth a little and latches on to the other end* -thinks- I'm still pinned o.e

**Turkey:** *begins to nibble on the pocky* -thinks- I wonder how long he'll last... maybe I should have thought this through ...

**France:** *eats way to center kind of slowly*

**Turkey:** *idea pops into head* *mental evil laughter*

**France:** -thinks- what the hell, he takes forever *eats more*

**Turkey: ***lets go of your wrists and slowly grazes hand down your neck*

**France: ***feezes with eyes wide*

**Turkey:** -thinks- heheh it worked... *runs fingers down your chest* *eats a bit more*

**France: **-thinks- ...i see what youre doing... *puts hands round your neck*

**Turkey:** -thinks- oh fuck he caught on... *wraps arms around your waist and pulls you closer* *takes a fairly large bite*

**France:** *smirks and closes the distance* -thinks- that's right, you can't fool me :D

**Turkey:** o_o -thinks- shit shit shit ok think Sadiq think! *grabs your ass* cause that was TOTALLY smart -_-

**France:** *grinds agaisnt you* -thinks- this was just suppossed to be a simple pocky game XD (yup, definatly smart there :'D )

**Turkey:** (XD) -thinks- o_o this has unintentionaly become the ultimate game of chicken... *grinds back and licks your lips*

**France:** *parts lips* -thinks- why am I surprised it ended out like this? o.e

**Turkey:** *explores your mouth with my tounge*

**France: **mmmm~

**Turkey:** -thinks- that, was actually cute ... ._. *lets a finger travel around the rim of your pants*

**France:** *looks at you with lidded eyes* -thinks- wonder how far this is going to go

**Turkey:** *cups your crotch, using a finger to rub against it*

**France:** *grips your back and closes eyes* -thinks- god damn it!

**Turkey:** *breaks the kiss and begins kissing and licking your neck.

**France:** heh, you lose *grins with a small moan*

**Turkey:** Fuck it.. *nips at where your pulse should be*

**France:** *moves head to the side with pleasure* hmmm... *reaches hand in to your pants and starts to stroke you*

**Turkey:** *moans and arches into your hand* *lifts your shirt above your chest and begins to tweek your nipples*

**France: **ah hey... *strokes you a bit more*

**Turkey:** Hmm~ *licks one* hey what ..?

**France:** ah~ *blushes a little* nothing...

**Turkey:** Really now...? -thinks- his blush... its to cute... *lightly sucks on it*

**France:** *slightly arches back and rubs your slit with my thumb*

**Turkey:** *moans* -thinks- at this rate... *grabs the hand stroking me and pulls it out of my pants* -thinks- damn now I miss it... *unbuttons your pants*

**France:** *looks at you surprised* now...?

**Turkey:** No, but I think it's time you had some fun as well... *pulls down both pants and boxers* *licks to tip of your length*

**France:** ah~ *quivers* don't *tries to move your head away*

**Turkey:** Hm? Why not? *another lick*

**France:** because... it feels too good -thinks- did i seriously just freaking say that? *blushes a bit*

**Turkey:** *smirks* really now...? *takes tip in my mouth*

******France: ***in a heated breath* Turkey please…

**Turkey:** *runs tongue over slit*

**France:** mnph! *puts arm to my mouth*

**Turkey:** *sucks on the tip for a few moments before taking the entire length*

**France:** *grips your hair with eyes shut tight* mmmm!~

**Turkey:** -thinks- I wonder if anyone has ever pleasured him this way before... *feels your balls*

**France:** *gently pulls your hair*

**Turkey:** *moans causing throat vibrate against your length*

**France:** *moves arm a little* ah, don't do that!

**Turkey:** hmm? *hums*

**France:** *arches back completely* Turkey, if you do that i'll come!

**Turkey:** *mental smirk* -thinks- exactly *bobs head*

**France:** auh! *comes as i pull your hair a bit more* *breaths a bit heavily with a blush dusting my cheeks*

**Turkey:** *swallows everything and then pulls back to stare at your blushing face* -thinks- to... damn ...cute... *kisses you*

**France:** *wraps arms around your neck before breaking kiss* -whispers- you're not sattisfied yet are you?

**Turkey:** *smirks* *presses against you* -whispers in your ear- does it feel like I am? *licks earlobe*

**France:** mmmmm no

**Turkey:** Heh *hand travels down to your opening* *lightly traces opening then takes the hand back up and places 2 fingers at your mouth* suck for me.

**France:** fine *clamps mouth around fingers and swirls tongue around them*

**Turkey:** *very small hint of a blush* -thinks- that feels ... strange...

**France:** *looks at your face* -thinks- oh turkey XD *actualy sucks on fingers*

**Turkey:** *kisses your jaw*

**France:** hmmm~ *smiles a little*

**Turkey:** *smirks against your skin* *takes fingers out and places them at your entrance*

**France:** you tease

**Turkey:** *snickers* maybe you're just impatient *enters your opening*

**France:** *moans* possibly

**Turkey:** *kisses you* *thrusts fingers in and out*

**France:** -low moan- *moves hands to your back*

**Turkey:**-thinks- fuck fuck fuck don't go any lower

**France:** *pulls head away* hey turkey, i have a question

**Turkey:** *blinks* yes France ...?

**France:** How did it end up like this? o.e

**Turkey:** ...actually, I don't know... o.e does it bother you...?

**France:** uh no... *blushes a bit*

**Turkey: ***smile* *kiss your cheek* do you wish to stop..?

**France:** -whispers- no...

**Turkey:** *takes fingers out and removes my pants and boxers* *pulls you uber close and nuzzles your neck* -whisper- its going to hurt...

**France:** -replies embarressed- I already know that... but i can take some pain

**Turkey:** Ok..*slowly enters you*

**France:** *winces a bit with a small smile*

**Turkey:** *gives you a peck* alright...?

**France:** mhm, it's fine

**Turkey:** Lemme know when I can move

**France:** go ahead *leans up and kisses you*

**Turkey:** *kisses back sliding my tongue over your lips* *slowly begins to thrust*

**France:** *moans against your lips and opens mouth to let you in*

**Turkey:** *explores your mouth and speeds up a bit more*

**France:** *wraps legs around you*

**Turkey:** *moans* *reaches down to stroke you*

**France:** ah~ 3

**Turkey:** *slides my thumb over your slit*

**France:** *breaks kiss* -moans- Sadik...

**Turkey:** -whispers in your ear- say it again

**France:** *blushes darkly* sadik...

**Turkey:** *stares into your eyes * -thinks- where is a camera when you need it...? Oh wait, I'm sure japan is recording xD

**France:** *blushes even more from the stare* why are you starring...?

**Turkey:** Because...you're amazingly adorable

**France:** uh... t-thank you o.o

**Turkey:** *kisses you*

**France:** mmmm~ *breaks kiss* hey Sadik, you love japan don't you?

**Turkey:** *pauses* ... *sits up

**France:** *smiles a little* you love him don't you?

**Turkey:** -thinks- ...do I...? Shit... what am I doing...?

**France:** if you do then you should leave, it would be hard to explain if he got to see everything

**Turkey:** ...*mumbles* probably already has... *sigh* *stands up and puts pants back on*

**France:** Don't forget the soup *puts hand to my head and stands up* well i'm going to go puke now, morning sickness lasts all day apparently

**Turkey:** ...*frowns* will you be alright ...?

**France:** I think so *grabs hairband from coffee table and puts hair up*

**Turkey:** *stares at you for a moment* -thinks- shouldn't I be help him...? Its my child as well **Ottoman**: so? **Republc**:(regular Turkey) so? France saved you from Russia in the Crimean war... **Ottoman**: he also practically gave me to Russia. Or have you forgotten? **Republic**: *shivers* of course I do... but- **Ottoman**: the only person that was ever completely there for you was Japan right...? **Republic**: *sigh* right

**France:** -mutters- just go already i'll puke my guts out, take a nap hopefully wont feel like crap and at worse i'll have a migrain

**Turkey:** *sigh* fine... I'll see you later then... *takes the rest of the soup* -thinks- **Ottoman**: see? He doesn't want you there either. **Republic**: just shut up... *walks out the door*

**France:** *smiles lightly as some tears fall* -whispers-I'm so stupid

* * *

Oh you guys know me by now if you've read my Matt and Mello story, I like leaving things on a sad note :3 And yes I'm sorry if France seemed too ukeish but like I said, it was a roleplay and during roleplays you just go with the first thing that pops in to your mind (normaly) anywho, thanks for reading; there will be more in the future


End file.
